The present invention relates to a novel snap fastener providing a particular aesthetic effect.
The field of the invention is that of snap fasteners used for mutually clamping two flaps of fabric or other material.
As is known, snap fasteners conventionally comprise a male part clamped on a first flap to be coupled and a female part clamped to another flap.
Each said part is in turn constituted by an active element and a clamping element for clamping the active element to the fabric flap.
Since the snap fastener is applied at an exposed to view position, it can constitute, in addition to a fitting having desired functional properties, also an element affecting the aesthetic aspect of the cloth article to which said snap fastener is applied.
Thus, colored snap fasteners or snap fasteners having integrated therein ornamental patterns are commercially available.
However, the provision of the mentioned aesthetic effects on prior snap fasteners is made very complex by existing difficulties in forming desired patterns or color contrasts on the surface, usually very small, of said prior snap fasteners.